


Anorexique

by thehollowones



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anorexia, Dark, Drabble, Eating Disorders, F/M, Mental Instability, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehollowones/pseuds/thehollowones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Fleur Delacour, perfection isn't effortless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anorexique

Those who have never met a drunk assume their disease is a heroic-tragic attempt to tamp down something evil and destructive within, an attempt to save those around them from their own darkness. But sometimes a drunk is just a drunk. Fleur Delacour was a drunk; drunk on bone and carcinogens and her own putrid breath.

She was on her first diet at age three. Flowers are meant to be willowy.

At school she guarded the door while her yearmates hurled with numbed precision. Flowers remain gracefully upright at all times.

And fresh from her first round of hospital gowns and nutritional potions and nothing to hear but the dull stuttering of her heartbeat, Fleur Delacoeur says yes to Bill Weasley and his calloused hands, because flowers are pliant by nature. Because she wanted someone to hold her when she felt too dizzy to carry on.

At her wedding she felt nothing but _le dépaysement_ but didn’t know the right words to express it anyway. And she shook the hand of the Boy-who-Lived and felt nothing. And she shook the hand of God and found it wanting.

7.5 stone.

She took to wearing thick woolen socks made by Mrs. Weasley. Bill smiled when he saw them.

7 stone.

Her nails were tinged with blue. She took to wearing glittery glamour charms, hiding behind her vanity.

6.5 stone

There was too much hair on her body and not enough on her head. More glamour charms. She spent hours poring over the symmetry of her ribs.

6 stone

She awoke at the bottom of the stairwell with a twisted ankle. Bill suggested hospital gowns and nutritional potions and nothing to hear but the dull stuttering of her heartbeat. She cried.

5 stone.

 _Je veux qu'on rie_  
Je veux qu'on danse  
Je veux qu'on s'amuse comme des fous  
Je veux qu'on rie  
Je veux qu'on danse  
Quand c'est qu'on me mettra dans le trou  
  


4.5 stone

 _I wish we would laugh_  
I wish we would dance  
I wish we would have fun like crazies  
I wish we would laugh  
I wish we would dance  
When will they put me in the hole

When.

**Author's Note:**

> No one deserves to suffer like this. Please seek help.
> 
> I do not own the rights to these characters.
> 
> Lyrics by Jacques Brel.


End file.
